Enmity Lost
by FrodoBaggins88
Summary: Frodo seeks solace and comfort in the destroyed garden of Bag End, but comfort comes from an unexpected source an old enemy.


Thank you, **Iorhael**, for betaing this.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Lord of the Rings_.

* * *

****

Enmity Lost

Frodo sat quietly in the once beautiful garden near where Bag End used to stand. It all was ruined now, no longer the place he had once lived in and sold to the Sackville-Bagginses but a year ago. It was no longer the garden Samwise had tended to and cared for for as long as Frodo had been at Bag End. The Shire was no longer colorful or peaceful – Lotho had seen to that…and Saruman.

The garden lay in ruin. Squished flowers filled the dug up flowerbeds; small stepping stones lay broken and sunk in, the dirt being moist and wet like there had been a flood. Dead trees lay across the small stream that once shined brightly under the sun; tree stumps stuck out from the ground jaggedly. The grass had dry spots in some areas, and weeds had taken over in such places. Bricks lay scattered chaotically near where Bag End had once stood. It was barely recognizable.

But in the part nearest Bag End's former resting place, Frodo sat reflecting on the days before the Ring's true identity was revealed, on the days when he enjoyed sitting by the hearth of the fireplace in the winter listening to Uncle Bilbo tell about his adventures animatedly to him, his cousins, and a young Samwise. Why did that have to end? Those were carefree days when the Shire felt safe despite the mischief that would happen occasionally. It no longer felt safe, not since he had first seen Nazgul in the Shire had he thought it safe. Those days of old were laced with happiness, contentment, and peace. Now walking in the Shire made one who went on the Quest feel depressed seeing the despair in the other hobbits' eyes. Some of them were barely alive, going without food and water for so long. Others were stronger, having been able to hold out in opposition longer.

Presently, one weak elderly hobbit came walking, trembling, using old support beams or scorched tree trunks for support. She spotted Frodo Baggins sitting far from the road behind Bag End's former place, tears in his eyes. Slowly and with difficulty, she seated herself beside him in the dirt, but the younger hobbit seemed not to notice her presence.

She sat quietly, not sure how to begin or even how to address him. They had been enemies for so long, and what for? A piece of property. Finally, she found a way to begin. "It's hard to believe she's gone, isn't it?"

Frodo sat silently, deciding whether to remain silent and ignore her to answer. "Yes, it is. So much is gone; so much has changed – the hobbits, the land…" Frodo shook his head sadly and wiped a tear off his cheek.

"Aye, Mr. Baggins."

"Frodo, please," Frodo replied quietly, cringing at the formality that had always been present as they had an argument over a piece of property. However, Bag End was no longer present now.

"Then, you call me Lobelia, Frodo," she answered.

"Agreed," Frodo said before sinking into another long period of silence.

"Tell me, Frodo, why did you sell Bag End and buy some place in Crickhollow if you were leaving the Shire? I've been wondering since the day you handed me the deed."

Frodo mused over the most suitable things to say. He answered slowly, "Well, one reason was I did not plan to be gone for so long, just enough to leave the Shire and take Bilbo's ring to Rivendell. Another, I did not want to come back and find an auction being held on Bag End's contents. But then, I decided to go to destroy the Ring. I don't know exactly how to answer; it's such a long story, Lobelia, and the wounds are so fresh emotionally and still hurting physically."

"How do you mean, emotionally?" Lobelia asked, oddly wanting to help the motherless young lad.

"I don't know. It's just after, I felt so alone with no one who really understands me, and I still do. Sam bore the Ring for a short time; he does not suffer all the effects It had…all the nightmares It causes. Then, coming back to the Shire and finding it in the condition it was in and realizing my own condition was too much to bear."

"Well," Lobelia replied, standing up and lifting a scattered brick with much effort, " I have no place to go today. You can talk to me." Lobelia smiled and placed the brick near the old frame.

Smiling, Frodo stood and began to help. "All right," he said with a grunt while lifting other bricks, "I reckon I will."

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this, but may I please ask you to take a little more time and press that button down in the left corner and leave a review. It doesn't have to be long. Just a couple words would be good that describe what you think of the piece is all that is necessary. I like to know what readers are thinking whether they think this is good or bad, whether my stories suit what people look for, and such. Thank you.


End file.
